Assault
by rani.amelia83
Summary: SEQUEL TO: New Bonds. Menceritakan kejadian yang terjadi di Tokyo setelah Shizuka pulang dari Domino, apakah semuanya adalah kejadian yang bagus…..?
1. Intro

Assault

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh bukan milik author, yang Author miliki hanyalah FF ini.

A/N: Setting waktu fic ini adalah 3 tahun setelah kejadian New Bonds. Fic ini juga menyambung Dari kisah New Bond akan tetapi, Pairing utama dalam Fic ini berbeda dari fic New bond

Warning: Character death, mungkin FF ini sedikit bergenre Angst didepannya.

Chapter 1:Intro

Sudah 3 tahun sejak Shizuka pulang kembali ke Tokyo, setelah selama satu semester ia tinggal di Domino bersama Jounouchi, sekarang Shizuka sedang dalam pendidikan kedokterannya di salah satu Universitas di Tokyo, tahap semester Akhir.

Shizuka tinggal di salah satu apartemen di Tokyo yang dibeli Ibunya ketika pulang dari London 3 tahun lalu, ia sekarang menjadi perempuan yang lebih elegan daripada saat ia berada di Domino, mungkin karena pengaruh dari Ibunya.

Ia sangat ingin kembali ke Domino, namun ia merasa harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya dulu di Tokyo, oleh karena itu ia beruasaha untuk menahan rasa rindunya kepada Kakaknya, teman-temannya dan kepada kekasihnya.

Shizuka hanya mendengar bahwa Honda dan Yugi sudah wisuda dan mendapatkan gelar Insinyur mereka, Jounouchi dan Mai sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan Manajemennya sedangkan Kaiba, ia sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan ilmuannya dan bergelar professor. dan Anzu sudah menjadi pelatih di salah satu sanggar menari di Domino.

Shizuka tinggal menunggu satu semester lagi untuk mendapatkan gelar Dokter-nya, ia berusaha untuk serius menghadapinya agar semester depan ia dapat lulus dan kembali ke Domino.

Sementara itu, di kota Domino, Kaiba sedang bersiap untuk pergi ke Amerika, ia bersama Mokuba akan menghadiri rapat dengan sesama Direktur disana. Ketika ia berada di Bandara Domino, ia teringat kenangan terakhirnya melihat Shizuka disana.

"Akankah kau akan kembali kemari?" Tanya kaiba dalam hatinya, ia berharap Shizuka cepat kembali Ke-Domino, karena sebelum Shizuka pulang ke Tokyo, mereka sudah berpacaran.

Di toko game, Ryo mengatakan kepada Yugi dan teman-temannya bahwa ia akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk tugasnya sebagai Dokter, ia ditugaskan disana selama kurang-lebih enam bulan. Mengetahui bahwa Ryo akan pergi ke Tokyo, Jounouchi menitipkan pesan kepadanya.

"Ryo, jika seandainya kau bertemu Shizuka, tolong sampaikan salamku." Pesan Jounouchi kepada Pria berambut putih salju tersebut, "tanyakan juga kapan ia kembali kemari." Sahut Anzu dilanjutkan anggukan Yugi. "Ya." Jawab Ryo.

"Apakah ia tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah Wisuda?" Tanya Ryo, "Tidak, ia tahu tentang kami, Mai, dan Kaiba tapi karena kau paling akhir Wisuda, Kami belum sempat memberitahunya." Jawab Jounouchi, "Kalau begitu kalian tidak usah katakan apa-apa, biar aku sendiri yang memberitahunya." Kata Ryo, yang lain hanya mengganguk.

Ryo kemudian tersenyum kemudian pamit untuk pergi ke bandara Domino untuk mencapai ke Tokyo. Ia rencananya akan pergi bersama Ryuji, namun karena ia sedang ujian akhir, maka ia tidak bisa ikut.

Sementara itu, di Tokyo, Shizuka merasa sedikit bosan karena ia tidak memiliki orang yang ia kenal disana selain Ibunya, ia hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan teman-temannya di Domino dengan media online.

Shizuka sebenarnya memiliki banyak teman di Perguruan tinggi tempat ia menjalani pendidikannya kini, namun teman-temannya itu dinilai terlalu ribut baginya. Sehingga ia merasa bahwa mereka bukan tipe teman yang diharapkannya dan menganggap mereka hanya pelengkap di kelasnya.

Seminggu kemudian

Ryo telah sampai di Tokyo, ia kemudian tinggal di rumah dinasnya yang merupakan tempat tinggalnya selama enam bulan disini. Cukup bagus, tapi tidak sebagus rumahnya.

Sementara itu, di koridor belakang stasiun Tokyo. seorang wanita sedang dikepung oleh sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenalnya, kejadian ini akibat ia mengejar seseorang yang merampok dompetnya hingga ia lari ke tempat ini sekarang.

Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya, tidak ada tempat untuk lari. Sekitar lebih dari delapan orang mengelilinginya, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tapi mereka semua membawa senjata dan juga perisai dari papan kayu, mereka sudah dalam posisi siap tempur.

Saat ia berusaha lari menyelamatkan diri, ia lengah sehingga salah seorang dari mereka berhasil menembaknya, ia tergeletak lemah di sana, mereka berhasil mengambil semua benda milik wanita tersebut, kemudian mereka semua pergi meninggalkannya.

Ya, mungkin agak singkat. tetapi saya akan berusaha agar chapter selanjutnya lebih panjang. masalah baru muncul di chapter selanjutnya.

Adakah Review untuk Chapter ini?


	2. Critical Woman

Assault

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah FF ini

A/N: Setting waktu Fic ini adalah 3 tahun setelah kejadian New Bbonds. Fic ini juga menyambung dari kisah New Bonds akan tetapi, pairing utama dalam fic ini berbeda dari fic New Bonds

Chapter 2: Critical Woman

Sudah tiga hari ini sang ibu tidak pulang kerumah, ini jelas membuat Shizuka menjadi sedikit cemas dengan keadaannya. Ia berusaha menelpon ibunya, namun selalu gagal. Handphone-nya selalu dalam keadaan tidak aktif.

Shizuka kemudian berjalan-jalan ke taman untuk menenangkan pikirannya, ia menikmati pemandangan kota Tokyo di minggu pagi, ramai dengan sinar matahari yang tidak begitu panas. Ia dapat mengerti bahwa cuaca hari itu bagus.

Ia kemudian pergi ke restaurant untuk sarapan, ia menikmati hidangannya hingga ia melihat seseorang yang familiar baginya, ia berpenampilan rapih, mengenakan celana jeans hitam dengan bajunya yang berwarna biru dan jas putih menutupi badannya yang tinggi itu, juga rambutnya yang putih sedikit lebih panjang dan teratur sejak terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Ryo?" Tanya Shizuka ketika ia melihat pria itu berjalan mendekatinya, "Kau Shizuka…..?" Tanya Ryo sedikit ragu, Shizuka tertawa kecil kemudian memberikan Ryo pelukan hangat yang lama tidak pernah ia berikan sejak ia pergi ke Tokyo.

"Ya, ini aku. Lama tidak berjumpa." Jawab Shizuka sambil tersenyum menatap Ryo yang sepertinya sudah berdamai dengan 'dirinya' yang lain dalam millennium ring. "Aku kangen padamu, kak Jou, dan teman-teman." Lanjut Shizuka.

"Kami juga sama." Balas Ryo dengan senyum kecil khasnya, "Jounouchi memberikan salam padamu." Lanjut Ryo yang dibalas pertanyaan Shizuka.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Shizuka kepada Ryo, "Mereka baik-baik saja, Kaiba sekarang sedang pergi ke Amerika." Jelas Ryo. Shizuka hanya mengangguk kemudian memakan makanannya, mereka bercakap-cakap tentang kejadian yang terjadi di Domino selama Shizuka tidak ada disana.

Sampai pembicaraan mereka dihentikan oleh telepon Ryo yang bordering, "Halo?" jawab Ryo kepada sang penelpon, sedangkan Shizuka hanya sesekali melirik kepadanya, "Ah. Iya, aku mengerti. Baik, aku akan kesana." Respon Ryo kepada seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shizuka sesaat Ryo menutup teleponnya, "Mereka menemukan seseorang." Jawabnya, "Siapa?" Tanyanya agak merinding, "Entah, lebih baik aku kesana sekarang." Jawab Ryo, "Boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Shizuka, "Ya." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah mereka sampai di rumah Sakit, mereka menemukan seseorang di ruang tengah rumah sakit tersebut,

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Ryo karena ia merasa tidak mengenali sosok dihadapannya itu. "Aku Richie, orang yang menemukan Orang itu." Jawabnya. "Kau? siapa itu?" Tanya Ryo. "Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya menemukannya di koridor belakang stasiun Tokyo." Jawabnya

Ryo memandang orang itu dengan tatapan curiga, "Ada apa? Lebih baik kau cepat memeriksanya,kan?" Tanyanya. "Suster sedang memeriksanya, tapi…..kau serius bukan penjahatnya?" Tanya Ryo dengan nada penyidik. Richie tercenggang mendengarnya.

"Aku? Melukai? Tidak…..tidak…..buat apa aku melukainya?" tanyanya dengan suara yang cukup mengerikan. "Baiklah kalau itu memang apa yang kau nyatakan." Jawab Ryo masih dengan nada penuh keraguan walau akhirnya, dia masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti oleh Shizuka.

'Sialan, tak kusangka dia bisa mencurigaiku begitu….? Tapi apa landasannya mencurigaiku? Apa dia ada disana saat insiden itu?' pikir Richie dalam hatinya, 'atau jangan-jangan kalung yang menggantung di lehernya dapat merasakan aura jahatku…..karena itu Millennium Ring?' Richie kembali berfikir dan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu.

Didalam Ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Ryo saat ia memasuki ruangan, "Dia kritis dokter! Ia terlalu banyak kehilangan darah!" jelas sang suster sedikit panik, "Jangan panik. Kita coba bertindak, Shizuka, maaf. Aku harus mengurus pasien ini, bisa kau tunggu diluar sebentar?" Ryo memberikan Instruksi kepada perawat dan suster yang ada disana dan bertanya kepada Shizuka. "Baiklah" Shizuka kemudian menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu.

"Shizuka." Panggil Ryo mendadak saat Shizuka hendak membuka pintu, "Ada apa?" Tanya Shizuka, "Berhati-hatilah kepada orang yang bernama Richie tadi, Millennium Ring merasakan sesuatu yang jahat dari orang itu, tapi entah apa itu." Terang Ryo., "Ok." Jawab Shizuka seraya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Diluar, Shizuka melihat Richie sedang bersama beberapa preman yang merupakan penyerang dari ibunya, namun Shizuka yang belum mengetahui apa-apa hanya menuruti perkataan Ryo untuk menjauhinya.

"Apa kalian sudah membunuhnya?" Tanya Richie. "Kami membiarkannya sekarat." Jawab salah satu dari preman itu, "Kalian Bodoh! Jika nanti Dokter itu dapat menyelematkannya bagaimana? Ia pasti akan menuntut kita! Kita pasti dipenjara, tahu! Bodoh!" omel Richie panjang lebar.

Shizuka tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa percakapan mereka, dan ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa mereka hendak membunuh orang itu dan Richie _bersandiwara_ dengan membawa korban itu ke rumah sakit agar mereka tidak dicurigai kepolisian karena dianggap menolongnya, ini berarti apa yang menjadi kecurigaan Ryo itu benar!

Didalam Ryo dan para asistennya berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkan Orang itu, dia menggunakan seluruh kemampuan yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan orang itu.

Tapi…

Mereka gagal, kondisi orang itu ternyata sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan. Luka yang ia alami terlalu parah, kondisinya sudah sangat kritis menyebabkan Ryo dan perawat-perawat yang membantunya tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Mengetahui kenyataan ini, Ryo sangat terpukul. Ia menganggap dirinya gagal menyelamatkan pasiennya, gagal untuk pertama kalinya dalam tugasnya sebagai dokter. Dari sekian banyak orang yang ia tangani selama ini, ia baru gagal kali ini.

Ryo duduk dikursinya kemudian ia mengeluarkan Ekspresi _Face-palm _dengan wajah sedih dan kemudian, ia meremas jas putihnya.

"Apa ada keluarga dari orang ini?" Tanya Ryo pelan kepada para perawat yang daritadi hanya diam melihat ekspresi sang dokter. "Keluarga tidak diketahui, mereka tidak disini." Jawab mereka, Ryo hanya menjawab menghela nafas, "siapkan dia untuk dimakamkan." Ujarnya kemudian pergi keluar ruangan itu.

Shizuka yang duduk di kursi didepan Ruangan itu hanya menatap Ryo dengan tatapan heran. Ia heran sejak keluar dari Ruangan itu, Ryo menjadi lesu dan tidak sesemangat tadi.

"Ryo, aku ingin Tanya sesuatu kepadamu." Kata Shizuka saat Ryo duduk disampingnya, "Apa?" tanyanya, "Kau ini….sekarang seorang dokter?" Tanya Shizuka. "Ya."Jawab Ryo singkat dengan sedikit senyum pada wajahnya, "Berarti aku tidak sendiri saat lulus nanti." Ujar Shizuka Riang, "Kau…..sedang dalam pendidikan kedokteran?!" Tanya Ryo kaget mendengar pernyataan Shizuka tadi, "Ya. Sudah semester akhir sekarang." Jawabnya. Ryo hanya mengangguk.

"_By the way,_ bagaimana keadaan orang tadi?" Tanya Shizuka, "Tidak baik, kami terlambat memberikan pertolongan sehingga ia meninggal sekarang." Jawab Ryo. Entah kenapa, Shizuka sangat ingin melihat orang yang dikatakan Ryo sudah meninggal ini.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Tanya Ryo tidak percaya, Shizuka mengangguk kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ryo ikut masuk untuk mendampingi Shizuka.

Ryo terkejut, saat didalam ia melihat Shizuka meneteskan airmata saat melihat mayat orang itu, "Kau kenapa, Shizuka?" Tanya Ryo ragu-ragu, "Ryo…..Ini…..ini…." Shizuka mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Ryo, namun ia terus terisak-isak saat hendak menyebutkan siapa dia sebenarnya.

Terimakasih untuk yang sudah mereview chapter sebelumnya.


	3. Shocking News

Assault

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah FF ini

A/N: Setting waktu Fic ini adalah 3 tahun setelah kejadian New Bbonds. Fic ini juga menyambung dari kisah New Bonds akan tetapi, pairing utama dalam fic ini berbeda dari fic New Bonds

Author mohon maaf sebelumnya karena terlalu lama tidak Meng-Update Fic ini, sebernarnya, konsep ceritanya udah ada, tapi karena Author sedang berada dalam hari Ujian, maka author belum sempat mengupdate cerita ini.

Chapter 3: Shocking News

"Ryo…ini…..ini" Shizuka terisak saat ia hendak mengatakan siapa dia sebenarnya, "Siapa dia Shizuka? Kau mengenal orang ini?" Tanya Ryo dengan heran karena Shizuka langsung menangis saat melihat korban itu.

"Dia…adalah….Ibuku…" Jawab Shizuka dengan teriak, "Ia hilang tanpa kabar selama tiga hari ini, Ia tidak pulang ke rumah…" terang Shizuka, Ryo hanya mengangguk dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Sudah…..kau harus sabar Shizuka, ibumu sudah tenang disana." Ucap Ryo dengan penuh berharap bahwa ia akan kembali tenang dan mengikhlaskan kematian sang ibu.

Akan tetapi, tangisan Shizuka masih terdengar, walau sudah tidak separah tadi, "Kau ingin memberitahu Jounouchi?" Tanya Ryo, Shizuka terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk, "Akan tetapi. _Handphone_ milikku sedang mati, baterainya habis." Jawab Shizuka, "Tidak masalah, gunakan saja milikku." Sahut Ryo.

Shizuka menerima _Handphone _milik Ryo kemudian memanggil nomor Jounouchi, "Halo?" jawab Jounouchi dari seberang sana, "Kakak, ini aku." Ujar Shizuka, "Oh. Shizuka, Kau menggunakan nomor Ryo?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Ya, dia sedang bersamaku sekarang." Jawab Shizuka, "Begitu….Kalau begitu, ada apa?" Jounouchi menanyakan maksud Shizuka melefonnya.

Shizuka diam sejenak membuat Jounouchi sedikit bingung, "Shizuka?" panggil Jounouchi memastikan apa dia masih ada disana atau tidak, "Ah. Iya."Shizuka merespon dengan suara sedikit kikuk, "Ada apa sebenarnya?" Jounouchi semakin bingung ketika tiba-tiba Suara Shizuka terdengar seperti dia sedang menahan tangis.

"Ibu…..Ibu…..telah….meninggal…"Ujar Shizuka pelan, ditambah dengan isakan yang membuat suaranya terpotong, "APA!?" Jounouchi yang mendengarnya terkejut seketika ketika mendengar perkataan Shizuka barusan.

"Kau pasti bercanda Shizuka…..itu tidak mungkin…TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Jounouchi berteriak sambil tersiak, "Aku Serius, Kak Jou. Untuk apa aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini?" Tanya Shizuka, "Ryo itu dokter…mengapa dia TIDAK melakukan SESUATU!?" Jounouchi berteriak histeris dengan isakan dan mulai menyalahkan Ryo sebagai penyebab semua ini.

Shizuka kembali menangis akibat perkataan Jounouchi barusan, ia tidak mengetahui bagaimana Ryo berusaha keras untuk menyelamatkannya, bagaimana ekspresi wajah dan perasaan hatinya ketika dia mengetahui bahwa ia gagal menyelamatkannya, terlebih saat mengetahui bahwa ia adalah ibu dari teman dekatnya di domino.

Jounouchi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengeluarkan suara kembali, "Berikan _handphone_-nya kepada Ryo. Aku perlu bicara padanya." Kata Jounouchi dengan nada dingin, sedingin nada yang dulu menghiasi suara Kaiba sebelum ia berpacaran dengannya tiga tahun lalu.

Shizuka kemudian memberikan handphone itu kepada Ryo, dalam hatinya, ia bersyukur karena Jounouchi tidak disini. Kalau dia disini, ia bisa langsung memukul Ryo karena kemarahannya. Jounouchi memang lemah dalam mengendalikan emosinya. Ryo kemudian menjauh dari Shizuka untuk mengadakan pembicaraan dengan Jounouchi.

"Ryo…."Jounouchi membuka pembicaraan diantara mereka, Ryo tidak menjawab apapun, ia hanya diam sampai Jounouchi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kenapa kau biarkan ibu kami meninggal begitu saja?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan intonasi suara yang tinggi menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang marah.

"Kami, sudah berusaha semaksimal Mungkin untuk menyelematkannya, Tapi….." Ryo berusaha menjelaskan namun langsung dipotong Jounouchi, "Tapi apa…..? kau malah membiarkannya meninggal, kan?" Tanya Jounouchi dengan nada yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Dengarkan dulu aku Jounouchi, dia itu sudah dalam keadaan kritis. Kami tidak dapat berbuat banyak karena…..ia sudah kehilangan banyak darah…menurut shizuka, ia sudah hilang selama tiga hari." Ryo berusaha untuk menenangkan Jounouchi, namun bukannya tenang, Jounouchi malah semakin emosi.

"Jadi maksudmu, ia sudah terluka selama tiga hari tanpa pertolongan? Kenapa kau tidak menolongnya?!" Jounouchi berteriak di handphone-nya mengakibatkan Ryo mendengarnya dengan sangat keras, "Ia baru ditemukan tadi." Jawab Ryo, "Kenapa kau tidak membantu mencarinya saat ia baru hilang?!" Jounouchi kembali bertanya kepada Ryo, "Aku tidak tahu bahwa ibu kalian hilang tiga hari yang lalu, kalau aku tahu, aku juga akan membantu mencari!" tegas Ryo kepada Jounouchi.

Jounouchi hanya mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Ryo tersebut, atau lebih tepatnya alasan Ryo. Baginya, perkataan Ryo itu seperti alasan agar dirinya tidak disalahkan!

"Berikan Handphone-nya ke Shizuka, ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Kata Jounouchi kepada Ryo. Tidak ingin emosi Jounouchi terpancing kembali, ia pun segera memberikan handphone itu ke Shizuka.

"Ya?" Respon Shizuka saat ia menerima Handphone itu dari Ryo, "Shizuka. Dengan situasi begini, siapa yang akan menemani dan melindungimu disana?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Disini masih ada Ryo." Jawab Shizuka, "Aku tidak perlu kesana?" Jounouchi kembali bertanya, "Tidak." Jawab Shizuka, "Kalau begitu, aku ingin bicara kembali dengan Ryo, apa dia masih disana?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Ya, sebentar biar kuberikan kepadanya."

"Ryo, kau masih berapa lama disana?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Sekitar Satu semester…..kurang lebih 6 bulan" Jawabnya, "Kalau begitu, kau akan pulang ke Domino dalam waktu yang sama dengan Shizuka Wisuda, selama itu bisakah kau….." Jounouchi berbicara sebelum dipotong Ryo.

"Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. Tenang saja, selama aku disini, aku akan selalu menemani dan melindunginya Sekuat yang aku bisa." Ujar Ryo.

Kemudian, Ryo memberikan Handphone itu lagi kepada Shizuka karena Jounouchi teringat sesuatu dan ingin menyampaikannya kepadanya.

"Sis, apa kau masih mengharapkan Kaiba?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Sejujurnya…..Ya." Shizuka menjawab pertanyaan Jounouchi, "Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara sesuatu kepadanya." Ujar Jounouchi, "Ada apa dengannya? Lebih baik kalian tidak bertengkar." Ujar Shizuka cemas ketika Jounouchi mengatakan bahwa ia akan berbicara kepada Kaiba, karena biasanya jika Ia berbicara dengan Kaiba, akhirnya mereka malah bertengkar, "Tentu saja kami tidak akan".

Jounouchi kemudian memutuskan sambungan komunikasi dan Shizuka mengembalikan Handphone itu ke Ryo. "Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Ryo, "Ya. Sedikit, maaf karena aku menelpon Jounouchi, Ia jadi marah kepadamu." Shizuka berkata dengan ekspresi bersalah menghiasi wajah manisnya itu, "Tidak masalah." Ryo menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya.

Ryo kemudian mengantarkan Shizuka pulang ke apartemennya, kemudian ia menemaninya sebentar sebelum akhirnya Shizuka mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk tidur. "Jika terjadi sesuatu, jangan sungkan untuk menghubungiku. Selamat malam." Ucap Ryo sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan Apartemen itu, "Ok Ryo, Terimakasih. Selamat Malam." Jawab Shizuka.

Sementara itu, di Domino, Jounouchi masih tidak percaya bahwa ibunya telah meninggal, terlalu sulit baginya untuk menerima kenyataan yang pahit ini, apalagi ia tidak disana saat ibunya meninggal, karena ia di Domino sedangkan ibunya di Tokyo,

Jounouchi kemudian bercerita kepada teman-temannya tentang kejadian ini, mereka Semua Terkejut kemudian menyatakan bahwa mereka turut berduka cita atas kejadian itu, Jounouchi berterima kasih kepada teman-temannya yang pengertian itu.

Pada kemalaman Harinya, Jounouchi Telah berada di apartemennya. Setelah mandi dan makan malam, ia kemudian mengambil Handphonenya dan mencari nomor dari Kaiba disana, ya, sesuai perkataannya kepada Shizuka, dia hendak membicarakan sesuatu kepada sang CEO Yang sedang berada di Amerika tersebut. setelah ketemu, Jounouchi memanggil nomor tersebut.

Baiklah, Sekarang Saatnya membalas Review...

-XY:Wah...Udah Ketauan ya? semua tebakanmu Benar!

Kaiba:Sepertinya orang itu sangat berarti bagi Shizuka, katanya keluarganya.

:Yeah...

Yo & Jepta Subaktyo: Makasih ya atas Supportnya.

Ok, tunggu kelanjutannya...Author akan berusaha kali ini tidak begitu lama Updatenya.


	4. Meeting or Feeling

Assault

Disclaimer: Semua Tokoh bukan milik Author, yang author miliki hanyalah FF ini

A/N: Setting waktu Fic ini adalah 3 tahun setelah kejadian New Bbonds. Fic ini juga menyambung dari kisah New Bonds akan tetapi, pairing utama dalam fic ini berbeda dari fic New Bonds

Untuk Gia-san, Seto direncanakan akan muncul di chapter ini, Namun perannya bukan dalam hal Romantis, berhubung pairing utamanya bukan dia.

Please Enjoy

Chapter 4: Meeting Or Feeling.

Malam hari, sekitar pukul delapan malam, Kaiba bersama Mokuba baru saja sampai di Bandara Washington, Amerika. Akibat pesawat mereka yang mengalami _delay_, Mereka yang seharusnya sampai pukul lima sore, baru sampai sekarang.

Sementara itu di Domino, Jounouchi hendak menelpon Kaiba, namun Handphone-nya mati, entah apa alasannya mematikan Handphone, tapi ini cukup membuat Jounouchi kesal. Bisa-Bisanya Handphone seorang CEO yang 'Penting' tersebut mati.

Di Amerika, Kaiba bersaudara tersebut kemudian pergi ke hotel yang disediakan khusus untuk para peserta rapat esok hari, Kaiba menyadari bahwa seluruh CEO yang hadir telah tidur dikamarnya masing-masing agar besok segar saat rapat, ia adalah orang yang terakhir kali datang ke hotel tersebut.

Di kamar hotel tersebut, Kaiba hendak membuka Handphone-nya untuk menge-mail Roland, _Bodyguard _rumahnya untuk mengabari bahwa ia telah sampai dengan selamat sampai Amerika, namun ia menyadari bahwa baterai dari Handphone itu habis dan ia segera men-_Charge_ HP itu.

Keesokan Harinya, Kaiba dan seluruh CEO dari perusahaan masing-masing telah berada di Ruang rapat di Hotel itu, sebelum masuk ke Ruang Rapat, Kaiba bertemu dengan seseorang yang _familiar _baginya.

"Selamat Pagi, Kaiba-san." Sapa pemuda itu, "Selamat Pagi, anda Tenma Yakaou, kan?" Balas Kaiba sambil bertanya karena Ia Ragu, pemuda didepannya ini Tenma Yakaou atau Tenma Gekkou, Kakaknya.

"Ah iya, Saya Tenma Yakaou." Jawab Pemuda itu, "CEO dari Virtual corp." Lanjutnya, "Maaf, tapi seingatku…..CEO dari perusahaan itu adalah kakakmu, Tenma Gekkou?" Tanya Kaiba

"Ya memang, Tapi…" Saat Yakaou sedang menjelaskan, tiba-tiba ponsel Kaiba berdering, "Maaf, sepertinya kita harus lanjutkan ini nanti." Kata Kaiba, "Silahkan, saya tunggu anda di ruangan bersama CEO lainnya." Jawab Yakaou seraya masuk ke ruangan rapat.

Kaiba kemudian mengerutkan kening sambil menggerutu karena ternyata orang yang menelponnya itu 'Kurang' penting saat ini, ia pun dengan malas mengangkat telpon itu.

"Halo?" buka kaiba, "Hei, Kaiba! Ini aku." Jawab Jounouchi, "Ya, aku tahu. Ada apa? Dan lebih baik kau mengatakannya dengan cepat." Tanya Kaiba, "Aku akan bicara tentang…" tiba-tiba sebuah panggilan yang memanggil seluruh CEO untuk rapat, menandakan bahwa rapat akan segera dimulai. "Kau pasti ingin bicara hal yang tidak penting, kan? Kita bicarakan itu nanti." Kata kaiba, "Tidak, tunggu Kaiba! Aku ingin membicarakan tentang Shizuka." Jawab Jounouchi, "Iya, sudah kubilang, kan? Kita bicarakan ini nanti! Sekarang aku harus rapat! Ini lebih penting untukku, dan kemajuan Kaiba corp, mengerti!?" Tanya Kaiba lalu dia menutup telepon, takut Jounouchi menelpon lagi, Kaiba pun mematikan Handphone miliknya.

Di Domino, Jounouchi mendengus kesal dengan perlakuan Kaiba tersebut, ternyata Kaiba sudah kembali ke Kaiba yang dulu, Kaiba yang lebih mementingkan Urusan perusahaan dan rapat dibandingkan dengan perasaan orang lain atau mungkin….perasaannya sendiri diabaikannya?

Sementara itu di Amerika, Rapat sudah dimulai, William McQueen, CEO Dari Vetor Corp, Amerika. Yang merupakan tuan Rumah dari rapat ini, membuka pembicaraan.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Sekarang yang akan kita bahas dalam rapat ini adalah…..keamanan kita sebagai CEO yang beraliansi disini." Buka McQueen. "Hal ini disebabkan adalah penyerangan kepada dua orang CEO dari perusahaan yang bekerja sama dengan kita." Lanjutnya.

"Dua orang CEO diserang?" Kaiba bingung dengan pernyataan itu, semua perusahaan yang bekerja sama disini adalah perusahaan besar, bagaimana bisa CEO mereka kena serang? Bukannya seharusnya perusahaan besar dilengkapi dengan keamanan yang ketat juga?

"Ya, Kemarin baru ada laporan bahwa CEO dari Virtual Corp diculik oleh sekelompok orang tidak dikenal." Jawab McQueen, Kaiba memandang Yakaou dengan tatapan terkejut, "Jadi….kau disini untuk menggantikan Kakakmu yang diculik?" Tanya Kaiba.

Yakaou melemparkan ekspresi kesedihan diwajahnya, "Ya…..Kakak kemarin siang diculik oleh sekelompok orang asing, lalu….karena hari ini ada rapat, maka perusahaan bertindak cepat dan penasehat perusahaan mengusulkanku naik dari jabatan wakil menjadi CEO." Terang Yakaou, Kaiba hanya mengangguk lalu menatap McQueen lagi, "Lalu yang seorang lagi?"

"CEO dari Yukiza Corp, Kawaii baru-baru terbunuh di Tokyo." Terang McQueen, Kaiba sangat terkejut mendengar nama itu disebut, Yukiza Corp merupakan perusahaan desain terkenal di Tokyo, dan nama yang disebutkan tadi…dia memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Shizuka, apa mungkin dia keluarganya?

"Kalau begitu….siapa yang mewakili perusahaan itu menghadiri rapat ini?" Tanya Yakaou, "Yang menggantikan Posisi adalah adiknya, akan tetapi mereka tidak menghadiri rapat ini." Ujar McQueen.

Kaiba sekarang sudah benar-benar tidak focus untuk rapat, sekarang pikirannya menuju ke Jounouchi yang tadi menelponnya, apakah dia bermaksud memberitahunya tentang kabar duka ini? Kalau memang itu tujuannya, Kaiba merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya.

"Sepertinya posisi kita sebagai CEO sedang terancam…..Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan." Tanya Yakaou, Kaiba tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah memulai pembicaraan kembali karena ia sedang melamun dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kita harus membuat antisipasi dengan cara melatih seseorang yang bisa kita percaya jika sesuatu terjadi kepada kita, seperti yang perusahaan kalian lakukan, Yakaou." Jawab McQueen kemudian dia menulis sesuatu di kertas pada mejanya.

Jun Kazato, CEO Kazato Corp menyadari bahwa Kaiba hanya diam sejak tadi, dia melamun tanpa mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan, dia pun melapor kepada McQueen.

" apa kau mendengar apa yang kita bicarakan barusan?" Tanya McQueen kepada Kaiba, ia tetap melamun dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari McQueen, " ….?" McQueen kembali memanggil Kaiba.

"hah….? Ada apa?" Kaiba gelalapan menjawab panggilan McQueen, "Apa kau mendengar pembicaraan kami ?" Tanya McQueen, "Maaf….aku sedang tidak konsentrasi tadi, bisakah kalian mengulangi lagi pembicaraan kalian barusan."

Kazato menghela nafas kemudian menjelaskan kepada Kaiba, "Kita harus membuat antisipasi dengan cara melatih seseorang yang bisa kita percaya jika sesuatu terjadi kepada kita, seperti yang perusahaan ." terangnya, "Oh….ok….kurasa itu cara yang bagus, aku setuju." Kaiba menjawab begitu Saja.

Yuki Shizura, CEO Dari Yuki Corp Menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan Kaiba, "Ada apa? Sepertinya ada yang menggangu pikiranmu? Apa ada masalah?" Tanya Yuki kepada Kaiba, "Tidak….tidak ada apa-apa." Jawabnya.

Secara mendadak, Kaiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya kemudian pamit kepada CEO lainnya, "Maaf, aku sedang kurang sehat….Aku izin pergi sekarang." Kaiba kemudian pergi keluar ruangan itu dan masuk kekamarnya.

Di kamar, Mokuba yang sedang asik bermain Video Game heran ketika melihat Kaiba seperti terbebani setelah rapat barusan, "Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Mokuba nanti…..mulai kita kembali ke Domino, kau harus mengikuti latihan kepemimpinan." Jawab Kaiba, "Apa!? Kenapa, kau tidak berencana ingin mundur sebagai CEO Kaiba Corp, kan?" Tanya Mokuba panik, "Tidak."

"Ini hanya antisipasi, sudah ada dua CEO dari perusahaan lain yang menjadi korban sekelompok orang tidak dikenal…..mereka diculik bahkan dibunuh." Terang Kaiba, "Tidak mungkin, Kakak…." Mokuba tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya, "Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, kau bisa mengambil alih posisiku dengan segera." Terangnya sambil meninggalkan Ruang Kamar itu.

Diluar, Kaiba mengambil Ponsel miliknya dan mencari Nomor Jounouchi, dia ingin memanggil orang itu dan mengatakan apa maksud sebenarnya memanggilnya tadi.

"Halo?" Jounouchi Me-_Respon _Panggilan Kaiba dengan nada kesal, mungkin karena tadi saat ia ingin menelponnya, Panggilannya Di-_Reject_

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Shizuka? Kudengar ibunya meninggal? Apa itu benar?" Tanya Kaiba bertubi-tubi kepada Jounouchi, "Kau terlambat Bodoh! Pemakamannya sudah selesai!" Jawab Jounouchi.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku!? Apa kau pikir karena aku di Amerika sampai tidak dapat menghadiri pemakaman itu!?" Tanya Kaiba kesal, "Memang itu kenyataannya!" Jounouchi lebih kesal dari Kaiba.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Kaiba bertanya dengan heran, namun tetap dengan suara tingginya, "Tadi pagi….saat aku menelponmu…..kau mengatakan bahwa rapat untuk memajukan Kaiba Corp-mu itu lebig penting, kan? Walau aku berkata bahwa aku ingin membicarakan tentang Shizuka." Terang Jounouchi, Kaiba hanya diam…..menyesali perkataannya tadi pagi.

"Jounouchi…..aku harus Profesional sebagai seorang CEO….Tapi….." Perkataan Kaiba terpotong dengan Ucapan Jounouchi, "Jadi kau lebih memilih meeting daripada perasaanmu, huh?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Kalau aku tidak memikirkan perasaanku, kau, dan Shizuka….aku tidak akan menelponmu sekarang." Jawab Kaiba, "Apa dia sudah pulang ke Domino?" tanyanya, "Belum."

Kaiba kemudian memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke Domino, Mokuba heran dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu, bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kaiba menjelaskan kepadanya dan Mokuba pun _Shock_ mendengarnya.

Sementara itu di Tokyo, Shizuka berusaha untuk bersikap normal, seolah tidak terjadi apapun didepan teman-teman Universitasnya, namun, karena Sakura itu merupakan orang yang terkenal, maka teman-temannya di Tokyo mengetahui kabar ini dengan cepat, mereka kemudian mengucapkan Duka Cita kepada Shizuka, dan Shizuka pun berterimakasih kepada pengertian mereka semua.

Namun, Pada suatu hari, saat Shizuka sedang pulang sekolah ditemani Ryo jalan kaki, tiba-tiba seseorang menarik Shizuka Ke-dalam Mobil yang dikendarai oleh temannya, Ryo berusaha mengejar mobil itu, namun ia kehilangan Jejak karena larinya kalah cepat oleh Kecepatan mobil itu.

Ryo memang tidak sanggup mengejar Mobil itu, Namun ia dapat melihat nomor dan Karakteristik mobil itu, berwarna Hitam, dan merupakan jenis sedan.

Chapter selanjutnya sedang dalam proses, mohon ditunggu Updatenya.

Ada Review untuk chapter ini?


	5. The Kidnapping

Akhirnya, Author menemukan saat yang tepat untuk Mengupdate Cerita ini, Setelah Sekian banyak Praktek, karena para Senpai di kelas 3 pada mau ujian nasional author libur dan dapat melanjutkan Fic.

Seperti biasa, Author mengucapkan terimakasih yang kepada yang telah mereview chapter sebelumnya. Untuk Ru-San, Kaiba mungkin akan ngerebutin Shizu yang mulai akrab dengan Ryo.

Akhir kata, Please Enjoy the story

Chapter 5: The Kidnapping

Sementara itu, didalam Mobil, mereka Sukses menculik Shizuka dan membuatnya taksadarkan diri, setelah mengikat tubuh Shizuka mereka menaruhnya di bagasi mobil.

"Cino, apa pria tadi masih mengejar kita?" Tanya Richie kepada salah satu orang dibelakangnya, "Tidak, dia sudah kehilangan Jejak." Jawab seseorang yang bernama Mendo Cino tersebut.

Didalam Mobil itu terdapat empat orang, termaksud Richie yang mengendarai Mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Sial, Kenapa gadis ini harus bersama Dokter berambut putih itu?" Tanya Richie kesal, "Kau kenal Orang itu?" Tanya salah seorang diantara mereka.

"Ya Depre, bisa merasakan Niat Jahat yang ada dihati kita karena millennium ring yang menggantung dilehernya itu. Sejak pertama dia melihatku, dia langsung mencurigaiku." Jelas Richie

Depre hanya mengerutkan kening kemudian bertanya, "Apa pendapatmu Mill?" Tanyanya kepada pemuda yang sibuk memainkan _Gadget_ miliknya, ia bernama Cedar Mill.

Mill hanya tersenyum kemudian berkata, "Apa mungkin dia akan mencarinya? Kurasa dia itu temannya yang nanti bakal merepotkan kita." Ujarnya.

Richie hanya tertawa kecil lalu ia berhenti di sebuah Restoran, untuk makan siang, dia bersama temannya segera memesan makanan lalu berbincang

"Kita langsung ke markas besar,nih?" Tanya Depre Dibalas anggukan Richie, "Kasihan Gekkou sendirian, hehehe…" Jawab Richie dengan tertawaan Mengejek

"Sayang, Yakaou sudah tidak bergabung dengan kita….sejak kekalahannya di Kaiba Corp, dia pergi dari kelompok ini" Lanjut Richie

"Dia yang sekarang sudah menjadi Pecundang, seperti kakaknya." Mill menambahkan, "Aku dulu menghormatinya, tapi sekarang tidak, haruskah kita menjadikannya target?"

"Tidak…..tidak perlu, dia akan datang sendiri untuk menyelamatkan Gekkou, begitu pula dengan Syifa Kawai yang akan menyelamatkan anak ini, saat itu, kita bunuh mereka…hahaha…..!" Richie tertawa kejam dengan sangat keras.

"Jadi, kau menculik anak ini hanya sebagai umpan agar CEO Yukiza Corp yang merupakan tantenya datang dan menyelamatkannya?" Tanya Cino, "Betul, 100 untukmu."

"Kau memang licik Richie….paling licik diantara kita." Ujar Depre kepada pria itu, "Dan itu alasan mengapa aku dipercaya **Ketua **sebagai penyusun strategi, Depre" Jawab Richie.

"apa sudah ada kabar dari Willer?" Tanya Richie kepada Mendo Cino, "Tidak, dia dan Ted Banias belum memberi Kabar apa mereka berhasil menculik dia atau belum" Jawab Cino.

Sementara itu, Di Bandara Domino, Kaiba dan Mokuba baru saja turun dari pesawat, "Lihat itu mereka." Kata Seseorang yang bernama Willer Mett, "Jadi, yang mana yang bernama Mokuba Kaiba?" Tanya Orang yang bernama Ted Banias, "Itu, yang lebih pendek. Karena yang mengenakan Jas Putih itu Kaiba Seto, Sang CEO. Nah, Yang Merupakan Mokuba Kaiba adalah adiknya, orang yang berada disampingnya itu." Terang Willer.

Willer masih ingat saat ia dikalahkan Kaiba di puncak Kaiba Corp saat ia bersama para _Card Professor_ menguasai Kaiba Corp dan Ia Harus melawan Kaiba yang ingin menerobos ke dalam, Sejujurnya dia masih dendam saat ia dan kartu kesayangannya, _White-Horned Dragon_ dikalahkan telak Kaiba oleh '_Blue Eyes'_-nya.

Ted kemudian berkata kepada Willer, "Ayo kita bergerak." Willer hanya mengangguk kemudian mulai bergerak sesuai Formasi yang telah mereka Susun sebelum Kaiba bersaudara itu sampai disana.

Willer tiba-tiba menghadang mereka, Kaiba mengenali wajahnya, karena dia pernah menghadapinya waktu insiden Kaiba Corp.

"Ada perlu apa kau?" Tanya Kaiba dengan nada acuh dan tidak menanggapi dengan begitu serius pembicaraan mereka, "Jangan begitu , ramahlah sedikit." Jawab Willer.

"Kutanya sekali lagi, mau apa kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan kami begini, Willer?!" Tanya Kaiba, dia sudah mulai agak kesal sekarang dan menaikkan volume suaranya, "Aku sedang buru-buru, jika tidak ada hal penting yang kau permasalahkan bisakah kau….."

Secara mendadak, Ted muncul dan dengan mudah meringkus Mokuba, Mengikatnya kemudian menariknya ke mobil, Kaiba terkejut dan bermaksud mengejar Ted akan tetapi dihadang oleh Willer.

"Minggir dari situ, Willer! Kau tidak lihat adikku diculik!?" Kaiba agak panik karena Mokuba diculik dan dia dihadang oleh Willer disana, "Nikmati saja kesendirianmu." Willer berkata kemudian tertawa.

"Jangan-Jangan kau juga terlibat, Ya?!" Kaiba bertanya dengan marah kepada Willer, "Hahaha…..Kau bisa menebaknya sendiri, kan?" Willer kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kaiba, Kaiba kemudian pergi ke parkiran mobil dan menemui Roland disana.

"Roland, ikuti mobil itu!" Perintah Kaiba kepada supirnya tersebut, sambil menunjuk kearah mobil yang dinaiki oleh Willer, "Dimana Tuan muda?" Tanya Roland, "Makanya, dia diculik di mobil itu!" Terang Kaiba, Roland pun mengejar mobil itu dengan kecepatan penuh.

Mobil itu terus berjalan, tanpa tanda-tanda akan berhenti, 'Mau mereka bawa kemana Mokuba?' Kaiba terus berpikir sambil memperhatikan Mobil itu.

Sementara itu, didalam Mobil, Mokuba berhasil mereka buat Pingsan, "Kita akan langsung ke markas besar?" Tanya Willer, "Ya. Tadi Richie bilang, mereka berhasil meringkus Anak dari " Terang Ted.

Kaiba terus memperhatikan _GPS _yang melacak keberadaan Mobil itu, mereka sempat kehilangan jejak karena Ted merupakan pendara Handal dan mampu menyelip dari berbagai mobil, Kaiba kemudian menelpon Jounouchi dan meminta bantuan dia dan kawan-kawannya untuk menyelamatkan Mokuba, dan mereka menyanggupinya.

" ?" Roland memanggil Kaiba dan menyebabkan Kaiba Terkejut karena daritadi dia Fokus ke _GPS_-nya, "Ada apa?" Tanyanya, "Kita akan meninggalkan Domino" Terang Roland, "Apa!?" Kaiba menjawab dengan ketidakpercayaan.

"Kita akan kearah Tokyo." Terang Roland, Kaiba terkejut kemudian memberitahukan kepada Yugi Cs bahwa mereka akan menuju Tokyo, ini membuat Yugi dan kawan-kawannya terkejut.

Sementara itu, Di Tokyo, Ryo berhasil menemukan dimana lokasi persembunyian Mobil yang membawa Shizuka, itu berada di koridor belakang stasiun Tokyo, Ia kemudian memberitahukan kepada Jounouchi bahwa Shizuka diculik, dan ia akan menolongnya.

Jounouchi terkejut dan ia marah kepada Ryo, namun ia teringat bahwa Kaiba juga kehilangan adiknya, kalau begitu mereka bisa menyelamatkan Shizuka dan Mokuba sekaligus, kan?

Akhirnya, Yugi dan kawan-kawannya pergi ke Tokyo untuk operasi penyelamatan Shizuka dan Mokuba, Mereka diantar oleh Isono yang diminta Kaiba untuk membawa mereka ke Tokyo.

Sementara itu Di Markas besar, Kelompok Richie sampai terlebih dahulu dan memasukkan Shizuka yang dalam keadaan terikat dan Pingsan itu ke dalam ruangan yang sama dengan Gekkou.

"Kau mendapat teman baru." Richie membuka pembicaraan dengan Gekkou yang hanya duduk terikat, "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian….Apa maksud kalian melakukan semua ini…..?", Richie menghela nafas, "Kamilah yang tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian, Tenma bersaudara…"

Tak lama kemudian,Willer dan Ted datang membawa Mokuba dengan keadaan yang tidak berbeda Jauh dengan dengan Shizuka, Mereka berlima kemudian tertawa bersama.


	6. The Plan

Saya Kembali untuk melanjutkan Fic ini, Author mohon maaf dengan sangat atas keterlambatan Update yang terlalu lama ini, Hal ini karena Author sedang banyak tugas dari sekolah,

Author kembali mengucapkan terimakasih bagi yang telah bersedia membaca dan mereview chapter sebelumnya, Fic ini memang lebih panjang dari Fic yang telah Author Buat sebelumnya.

Akhir kata, Enjoy the Story

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik Author, yang Author miliki hanya FF ini

Chapter 6: The Plan

Jounouchi, Yugi, Honda, Marik, dan Anzu telah sampai di Tokyo, tempat penculikkan Mokuba dan Shizuka berada, mereka memutuskan untuk menemui Kaiba dan Ryo terlebih dahulu.

"Dimana kita akan mencari Shizuka!?" Tanya Jounouchi, dia sekarang sedang berfikir dimana Shizuka berada dan bagaimana mereka menyelematkannya, Sebelum akhirnya Yugi mengingatkan Yugi akan tujuan mereka kemari.

"Bukankah kita kemari untuk membantu Kaiba untuk menyelamatkan Mokuba?"Tanya Yugi kepada Jounouchi, "Tapi aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Shizuka yang menurut Ryo sedang Diculik!" Jawab Jounouchi, "Aku tidak Menyuruhmu untuk mengabaikannya, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita menemui Kaiba dulu? Kemungkinan pelakunya sama dengan yang menculik adikmu."

Jounouchi terdiam kemudian Honda meyakinkan Jounouchi, "Benar kata Yugi, Jounouchi...Kita baru sampai kemari dan kita belum begitun akrab dengan wilayah disini, lebih baik kita mencari Kaiba dan Ryo terlebih dahulu, kemudian kita susun rencana penyelamatan mereka." Kalimat itu dijawab dengan Anggukan Anzu, Marik, dan Yugi sementara Jounouchi hanya diam.

Kemudian Jounouchi menyadari bahwa Ryo mengetahui Posisi mereka, terbukti dia mengatakan bahwa ia akan menyelamatkan Shizuka, kalau dia tidak tau, dia tidak dapat menyelamatkannya, kan?

Mereka akhirnya sepakat untuk mencari Kaiba dan Ryo terlebih dahulu, mereka mencari di pusat kota Tokyo dan menemukan Kaiba disana.

"Kalian datang juga." Kaiba terlihat cerah saat mereka menghampirinya yang masih memegang GPS untuk melacak posisi penculik Mokuba, "Kaiba, apa kau tahu dimana Posisi mereka?" tanya Yugi kepadanya, "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Mereka ada di koridor belakang stasiun Tokyo, menurut GPS ini ada sekitar delapan orang didalamnya dan dua orang diluar..."Lanjut Kaiba, "Total 10 Orang?" Tanya Yugi, langsung di selak Jounouchi, "Apakah Ada Shizuka disana?!" Tanya Jounochi.

"Shizuka? Mana mungkin dia ada disana?" Tanya Kaiba kebingungan, "Dia DICULIK Kaiba!" Jounouchi memberikan penekanan pada kata 'diculik' dari kalimat yang dikatakannya kepada Kaiba yang direspon dengan ekspresi Kaiba terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kau lebih Baik serius Jounouchi, kau hanya BERCANDA, kan?" Kaiba tidak bisa menahan Kekhawatirannya terbukti dari suaranya, Jounouchi mengangguk.

"Ini serius Kaiba, dia kemarin diculik sekelompok orang, dan kami berpikir bahwa pelakunya adalah orang yang sama." Terang Jounouchi, "Kami tidak memberitahumu karena takut menambah pikiranmu akibat Mokuba diculik."

Kaiba menghela nafas kemudian dia menyandar ke tembok salah satu bangunan yang ada disana, kemudian dia menatap kosong aspal di jalan raya yang ramai itu, Honda menyadari Reaksi Kaiba berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Daripada hanya diam disini, lebih baik kita selamatkan mereka..." Kaiba terkejut mendengar perkataan itu akan tetapi ia harus mengakui bahwa yang dikatakan Honda itu ada benarnya, tiba-tiba ada panggilan dari handphone Kaiba.

Kaiba kemudian mengangguk-angguk saat mengadakan percakapan itu kepada seseorang disana, "Ya...ya...saya akan menunggu anda disini." Kaiba kemudian menutup teleponnya dan disambut dengan tatapan maut Jounouchi.

"Ada apa? Kau mau pergi rapat lagi, hah?" Jounouchi menanyakan hal yang paling klasik dari kehidupan seorang Seto Kaiba, "Memang biasanya aku ditelpon untuk kepentingan rapat...tapi kali ini berbeda...aku sedang menunggu temanku disini." Jawab Kaiba.

Tak lama kemudian Seseorang datang bersama orang yang sangat dikenal Yugi Cs. " , saya dengar Mokuba di culik oleh seseorang." Tanya orang itu, "Lebih tepatnya Willer, aku kenal orang itu." Jawab Kaiba, "Saya sudah menemukan Lokasi mereka, Mokuba ditahan di Koridor belakang Stasiun Tokyo bersama Kak Gekkou." Jawab Orang itu yang ternyata adalah Tenma Yakaou, teman rapat Seto Kaiba dan Adik dari Tenma Gekkou.

Honda menyadari bahwa Ryo ada bersama orang itu, "Ryo, sedang apa kau bersamanya?" Tanya Honda, "Aku bertemu dengannya saat melacak posisi keberadaan Shizuka." Jawab Ryo, "Kau bertemu dengannya...itu berarti..." Jounouchi hendak mengambil kesimpulan, tapi ragu mengungkapkannya.

"Ya...Shizuka dan Mokuba ada di tempat yang sama...dengan penculik yang sama." Lanjut Yugi sepertinya mengetahui maksud perkataan Jounouchi, Jounouchi bernafas lega kemudian tersenyum kepada mereka.

"Berarti kita dapat menyelamatkan mereka sekaligus, lebih baik kita susun rencananya sekarang." Kata Ryo kepada orang-orang itu, Kaiba mengangguk kemudian tanpa berkomentar, "Dimana lokasinya?" Tanya Yakaou, Kali ini Kaiba merespon dengan kata-kata, "Lebih baik di apartemen milikku saja." Semua mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya mereka semua pergi ke apartemen mewah milik Kaiba, mereka disana menyusun rencana untuk operasi penyelamatan orang-orang yang diculik oleh mereka.

Apartemen Kaiba.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Jounouchi kepada mereka yang ada diruangan itu, "Lebih baik kita lakukan serangan secara mendadak." Jawab Kaiba, "Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Jounouchi, "Kita menggunakan Polisi tanpa diketahui mereka." Terang Kaiba.

"Menggunakan Polisi?" Tanya Anzu ragu kepada Kaiba, "Salah satu dari kita datang belakangan dengan sergapan mendadak sehingga mereka tidak berkutik, yang lain alihkan perhatian mereka." Terang Kaiba kepada Anzu sekali lagi agar ia mengerti maksud rencana mereka. Anzu hanya mengatakan 'Oooh...' pada rencana mereka

"Itu tindakan pengecut, Kaiba! Aku tidak ingin adikku diselamatkan oleh rencana seperti itu!" Jounouchi menolak Usulan Kaiba yang dibalas oleh pertanyaan Yugi, "Kau Punya Rencana lain yang lebih baik?"

Jounouchi menaikkan sebelah alisnya kemudian menjawab, "Kita hadapi mereka satu per satu." Jounouchi menjawab dengan penuh semangat, "Kau Gila apa!? Jumlah mereka mungkin lebih sedikit dari kita tapi..." Sebelum Kaiba menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jounouchi langsung memotongnya, "Lihat? Jumlahnya lebih sedikit kita bisa langsung mengepung mereka!"

Kaiba hanya menarik nafas mendengar kenekatan Jounouchi, "Aku tahu kau memang Bodoh dan sering bercanda dan menghasilkan tindakan bodoh, tapi Jounouchi sekarang adalah waktunya serius...kumohon." Kaiba tetap menganggap Usul Jounouchi adalah hal yang nekat.

"Aku tidak bercanda...setelah ini kita akan dianggap pahlawan oleh mereka." Jounouchi menunjukkan sedikit keseriusan pada kalimatnya kali ini. "Dasar Bodoh." Kaiba berkata demikian Sambil Menggelengkan Kepalanya, sampai Yugi berbicara.

"Jounouchi, Untuk menjadi seorang pahlawan...tidak harus melakukan sesuatu yang dapat membahayakan diri sendiri, kita cukup berbuat baik kepada seseorang dan orang itu akan menganggap kita sebagai pahlawan." Jounouchi termenung mendengar kalimat Yugi tersebut.

Marik akhirnya berbicara kepada mereka, "Bagaimana jika yang mengalihkan perhatian mereka jangan semuanya? Cukup satu atau dua orang?", Kaiba terheran dengan pernyataan Marik, "Kalau begitu untuk apa dengan Jumlah sebanyak ini?" Tanyanya, "Kita bagi tiga kelompok Tiga orang mengalihkan perhatian, Tiga orang Menyelamatkan Para orang yang Ditahan, Dua orang memanggil Polisi jika kita terdesak." Ujar Marik dengan senyuman Khasnya.

"Rencana yang bagus...tetapi resiko yang dihadapi para pengalih perhatian sangat besar sehingga membutuhkan orang yang lebih banyak sedangkan yang memanggil polisi cukup satu orang." Kaiba Setuju dengan Usul Marik tetapi mengubah Jumlahnya.


	7. Conflict in team

Update! Ini merupakan chapter ke tujuh di fic ini, Author sangat menyesali terlambatnya Update karena Author harus berhadapan dengan tugas yang sangat menumpuk, hingga tidak sempat mengupdate.

Kembali, Author mengucapkan terimakasih kepada mereka yang telah bersedia membaca dan memberikan review pada Fic ini, Fic kalian sangat berarti demi kemajuan fic ini dan fic yang akan datang.

Akhir kata, Enjoy the story

Disclaimer: Semua tokoh bukan milik Author, yang Author miliki hanya FF ini

Chapter 7: Conflict in team

Hasil Rapat telah menghasilkan Keputusan, sudah diadakan pembagian Tugas dalam rencana penyelamatan ini, yaitu sebagai berikut:

Perhatian lawan: Kaiba Seto, Jounouchi Katsuya, Tenma Yakaou, Marik Ishtar

Teman-teman yang ditahan: Ryo Bakura, Yugi Mutou, Honda Hitoro.

Polisi (Jika Terdesak): Anzu Masaki.

"Apa-Apaan ini!? Kenapa aku menjadi pengalih Perhatian!?" Tanya Jounouchi Frustasi, "Aku Tidak Mau Matiii!" Teriaknya.

"Jounouchi, Kita cukup mengalihkan perhatian saja, tidak perlu sampai harus kehilangan nyawa." Terang Kaiba berusaha Menenangkan Orang yang dia anggap sebagai Pecundang itu.

"Tapi, Aku tetap tidak mau!" Jounouchi tetap menolak Posisinya walaupun itu merupakan hasil undian yang adil yang dilakukan oleh mereka.

"Aku saja yang menjadi pengalih perhatian." Tiba-tiba Ryo berbicara setelah konflik yang disebabkan oleh penolakan Jounouchi. Ia akhrinya memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya dengan Jounouchi.

Kaiba mendengus kesal akibat Jounouchi terus menolak posisinya, Namun dia Juga mengapresiasi keputusan Ryo sehingga menghentikan Konflik yang sedang berlangsung disana.

"Yasudah kalau begitu...kau lebih baik sekarang menjadi penyelamat setelah kami mengalihkan perhatian, kau ingin menjadi pahlawan, kan?" Kaiba berkata demikian dengan tatapan tajam kepada Jounouchi Katsuya, "Ternyata kaulah orang yang pengecut."

Di Domino, Mai telah kembali dari Amerika, Namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun temannya disana, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke toko game milik kakek Yugi.

"Selamat Siang, Kakek. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan Yugi dan kawan-kawan?" Tanyanya sopan kepada Sugoroku, "Yugi belum kembali dari Tokyo", Jawabnya, "Tokyo?"

"Kudengar adik dari Kaiba, Mokuba dan adik Jounouchi, Shizuka telah diculik di Tokyo." Terang Sugoroku.

'Hah' hanya kata itu yang bisa keluar dari Mai, ia terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakek Sugoroku dan memutuskan segera menyusul mereka ke Tokyo.

"Er...saya rasa, saya juga harus membantu mereka...terimakasih banyak atas infonya kek, selamat pagi." Ia mengucapkan salam dan pergi meninggalkan toko game itu.

Mai pergi ke Tokyo dengan mobil Sport miliknya, dia pergi dengan kecepatan penuh karena ini menyangkut temannya, tentu saja atas dasar persahabatan dia memutuskan untuk pergi membantu mereka.

"Apa saja yang dilakukan si bodoh itu hingga Shizuka diculik?" Ia tidak habis pikir karena Jounouchi yang Overprotective terhadap adiknya tiba-tiba lengah dalam melindungi adiknya.\

Di Tokyo, Kaiba yang geram terhadap Protes Jounouchi akhirnya menerima Usulan Ryo untuk menukar Posisinya dengan Jounouchi.

"Baiklah, atas Dasar Konflik yang tidak kita inginkan ini, maka posisi akan mengalami sedikit perubahan, Yaitu..."

pengalih perhatian: Kaiba Seto, Tenma Yakaou, Marik Ishtar, dan Ryo Bakura.

penyelamatan Tawanan: Yugi Mutou, Honda Hitoro, Dan Jounouchi Katsuya.

pemanggil Polisi: Anzu Masaki

Akhirnya, kali ini semua anggota setuju dan posisi ini tidak diprotes oleh siapa pun termaksud Jounouchi yang sudah setuju kali ini.

Mai akhirnya tiba di Tokyo dan dia bertemu dengan pasukan Yugi Cs. Dia melihat Kaiba disana dan langsung menamparnya.

"Apa-Apaan kau Ini Kujaku, datang dan tiba-tiba menamparku, CEO Yang terhormat ini!?" Kaiba Emosi setelah Mai menamparnya, "Kau yang apa-apaan, Kaiba Seto! Kau yang tiga tahun lalu mengklaim bahwa Shizuka adalah pacarmu dan akan melindunginya! Tapi sekarang dia malah diculik!" Mai menjadi ikut Emosi setelah Kaiba marah kepadanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu! Aku sedang Di Amerika waktu penculikan Itu terjadi!" Tegas Kaiba kepada wanita yang merupakan pacar dari Jounouchi tersebut, "Lihat? Kau malah pergi ke Amerika saat 'Itu' Terjadi padanya!" Mai semakin Emosi kepadanya, "Itu Kepentingan Kaiba Corp, Seseorang yang bukan CEO Sepertimu mana mengerti!?" Kaiba juga semakin emosi karena Mai Terus Menyalahkannya, Sebelum akhirnya Jounouchi angkat bicara.

"Yang harusnya disalahkan atas Kasus ini adalah Ryo, mai. Bukan Kaiba...Kalau seandainya dia bisa melindungi Shizuka disini...ini tak akan terjadi." Perkataan Jounouchi disambut keheranan oleh Semua Orang disana yang mendengarnya, tak terkecuali Kaiba.

"Jou...aku tidak pernah melihatmu membela Kaiba ada apa sebenarnya?" Mai mengatakan dengan Ekspresi Wajah Bingungnya, Jounouchi hanya menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya ia berkata

"Semenjak Shizuka menjadi Pacar Kaiba...Aku berusaha untuk mengerti tentangmu Kaiba...mengapa kau dapat disukai dengan sikapmu itu...dan aku dapat menyadari bahwa kau ada diposisi Sulit. "Ooh...Jou" Yugi merespon jawaban temannya itu.

Kaiba hanya terdiam, ia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun sejak Jounouchi membelanya dihadapan Mai, Sebelum Akhirnya Mai mengatakan sesuatu yang memanaskan suasana.

"Kalau Memang Kaiba itu pacar dari Shizuka, Seharusnya dia kan yang melindungi Shizuka, bukannya malah pergi Ke Amerika untuk Mengurusi rapatnya yang hampir TIDAK pernah selesai." Ia memberi penekanan kepada kata Tidak karena Kaiba memang terlalu sering rapat.

Kali ini, Kaiba Merespon, "Sesungguhnya aku pergi setelah dia pulang ke Tokyo." Ujarnya tenang walaupun Singkat, itu cukup membuat Mai diam.

Yugi hanya diam mendengar perdebatan antara Mai dengan Kaiba, 'Kenapa Mai yang baru datang langsung memperkeruh suasana?' begitu pikirnya dalam hati, melihat Mai yang terus menerus Memancing Kaiba untuk marah,.

Marik akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya, "Oi...apa kita sudah selesai disini? Daripada kita hanya berdebat satu sama lain, lebih baik kita melaksanakan Rencana Operasi penyelamatan Mereka! Dan anda , anda mau membantu atau pergi dari sini?" Mereka semua tersadarkan oleh Perkataan Marik Barusan.

Mai kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu berkata, "Aku tentu saja ikut. Apa bagianku dalam rencana ini?" Tanyanya kepada mereka, "Karena kau Wanita, lebih baik kau membantu Anzu untuk memanggil Polisi jika kita terdesak."

Mai tidak terima keputusan Kaiba, "Apa kau meremehkan kemampuanku karena aku wanita, ?" Ujarnya sembari Menaikkan Kedua Alisnya, "Tidak."

"Aku hanya mempertimbangkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada, Aku ingin kau membantu karena Salah satu dari kalian menunggu di Pos Polisi, sedangkan yang satunya melihat Kondisi di arena." Terang Kaiba.

Mai mengangguk Paham kemudian dia menyetujui penempatan Posisinya dalam Rencana ini, Kaiba menamai kelompok ini dengan Xtreamination team.

"Hidup, Xtreamination Team!" Ujar mereka serempak sambil melakukan Tos kepada masing-masing tangan yang ada disana.


End file.
